The Amazing Spider-Lincoln
by Fueled by Ramen Noodles
Summary: Lincoln Loud, under the influence of Tony Stark, must answer the call of being a hero after a bite from a radioactive spider turns Lincoln into the legendary Spider-Man and the Guardian of Royal Woods where he must save those in need, but faces his greatest challenge yet: Keeping his alter-ego secret to his ten sisters.
1. Tales to Astonish

xsssacsada ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody told you it was a happy tale, if somebody said I was just your average kid, not a care in the world... somebody lied._

 _I'm Lincoln Loud, just another ordinary kid except I have ten sisters, not so normal, huh?_

 _What your about to read is the origin of me, once normal Lincoln Loud turned into the one and only Spider-guy . . ._

 _Read for your self._

It seemed to be another day in the life of Lincoln Loud, who seems to be normal at first except for the fact that he has ten sisters that all have ten separate personalities and it didn't help that they all live under giant house, a _loud house_ , to be exact.

At Royal Woods Elementary School, Mrs. Johnson's class was on a field trip to a science lab that work on genetically-engineered animals, they were currently working on radioactive spiders and their capabilities.

Many of the students were bored with the explanations that seemed to go forever with no beginning or end.

Lincoln, on the other hand, was amazed by one of the spiders that just crawled around in its tiny glass cases while being surrounded by huge nets of web it had spun. Occasionally listening to the scientist's stories to know more information about the arachnids.

"Hey, where's that one?" Lincoln pointed to an empty glass display case, it wasn't cleaned as evidenced by the huge mess of webs still inside.

"Oh, they must experimenting on that one." answered the female scientist with a dark skin tone.

Little did they know, the missing spider was on the ceiling spectating on every single person in the room, waiting to strike on a unsuspecting person.

As he was gushing at the spiders, he felt a small blow on his shoulder, he spun to see his girlfriend Ronnie Anne smirking at him.

"Don't stare too long Lame-O, they could break out and attack you." She joked.

"Hardy har har har." Lincoln's eyelids fell half way.

"Alright class, we're moving to Section B!" Mrs. Johnson announced to her entire class which wasn't easy because it was basically like herding a field of cats on a plantation.

As Lincoln was about to catch up with the rest of his class, he realized his white shoelaces were untied and stopped to tie them.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Lincoln said, struggling to tie his new pair of shoes that looked identical to his last pair.

Just as Lincoln was standing there tying his laces, the genetically-engineered spider spun a string of web downwards and crawled above the white-haired boy.

"Uhh! These shoes are hard to tie!" Lincoln groaned in frustration.

"Over the rainbow . . . bunny ears . . . and . . . Done! Whoo, finally!" exclaimed Lincoln as he thrusted his arms in the air.

"YOWZA!" Lincoln yelled at the top of his lungs in triumph until he felt a horrible pinch on his right hand.

Lincoln clenched his hand in pain and saw a tiny black creature scurrry across the carpet and hide in a hole in the wall.

He held in his screams as he didn't want alarm anyone even though it had really hurt. He tightened his grip and started curling further and further into a ball until his legs touched his chest.

The radioactive spider just bit him on his hand and boy did it hurt.

"Lincoln!" yelled Clyde, Lincoln's best friend, ran to his friend's aid.

"Are you okay!?" he asked as he saw his best friend squirming.

"Y-yeah, I think." Lincoln was helped up by Clyde as the grip on his hand softened.

"Let's catch up with the rest of the class." Clyde said as he walked with Lincoln into the next room.

Lincoln stared longingly at the swollen pink bite mark on his right hand sometimes poking and feeling it.

At first, he was amazed that he got a scar, showing his pure manliness but on the other hand, he was scared that his sisters would meddle over his tiny bite and do whatever they can to make it worse and not help at all.

What's a guy gonna do in this type of scenario.

. . .

On the way home, Lincoln and Clyde were walking towards Lincoln's house, discussing about the bite that appeared on Lincoln's right had.

"That looks swollen, I think you should get a doctor to see that." Clyde recommended, studying Lincoln's right hand.

"Don't worry about, Clyde, it's just a tiny dot." Reassured Lincoln.

"What's the worse that can happen?"

"I guess you're right." shrugged Clyde, causing his glass to rattle up and down.

When they reached Lincoln's house, did they're good byes and such, Lincoln walked through the porch to the front door. He was extremely cautious about his sisters jumping out of nowhere and did they're usual case of sibling meddling.

"Hey, son!" Rita Loud, the mother of Lincoln and all his sisters, said from the kitchen; scaring Lincoln in the process.

"H-h-hey mom!" he muttered.

"How was the field trip?" she asked.

"It was fine." Lincoln said.

Lincoln checked the living room to see if the coast was clear, luckily it was. He dashed through the stair and the hallway that connected all of his and sister's rooms, being as quiet as possible.

Lincoln breathed heavily as he pressed his body against the door and continued to stare at the pink dot on his hand, he swore that it was gradually growing bigger and bigger with every minute.

A harsh headache and pang of pain on his hand struck him hard, causing him to throw himself on the bed and curl into a small ball.

Lincoln felt his body aching and his heart beating a billion beats per second, his young body couldn't take the pain spreading through his veins.

He trembled in the corner of his bed, he was sure a vein popped or his heart was fast enough to break the sound barrier.

In his mind, the only part of his body that wasn't being tortured, he could hear a female voice echo through his head the enhanced abilities of the radioactive spiders and images of the spider that bit him run through his brain.

As he took one long deep breath, the pain instantly went away as he sat up stared at the mirror in horror and defeat.

Lincoln continued to stare until he thought about reading a comic book to ignore the sudden pang of pain that struck him like lightning.

When he turned to the location of his Ace Savvy comic book, a long white stream shoot through his wrist and hit the cover of the comic book.

He jumped back in fear, making himself fall on his back and the book fall off the shelf and onto the floor.

As he sat up he saw the book and the white stream he thought was there, gone, he sighed a breath of relief until he stood up and turned to the direction of the door.

"Whoo, It was just a dream." He said as he picked up his comic book in his red underwear.

The moment Lincoln barely had his hand a few inches away from the golden doorknob, another stream of white string shoot out of his wrist and attached itself to the door.

Lincoln looked on in terror as he realized this wasn't a dream, the string literally sprouted out of his wrist and landed on the doorknob, his eyes widened

His brain repeated over and over again: " _It's not a dream, It's not a dream, It's not a dream._ "

Lincoln realized that he needed to keep this a secret to his sisters, ten noisy and meddling sisters, especially Lisa who would probably experiment on him or Lola who would tell mom and blackmail him.

Lincoln scurried across his room to search for his orange shirt and blue pants as he didn't want to read a comic over the fact over his new discovery.

He ran straight to the backdoor into the backyard to do some test, hoping Lynn wasn't there playing sports.

Lincoln examined his surroundings, a kiddie pool he bought during the summer, many baseballs and wooden bats, Lily's smelly diaper, a green garden hose, and a yellow slide set.

"Okay let's see what I can do." Said Lincoln as he rubbed his hands together while looking around the entire backyard.

He thrusted an open palm and yet again, a white string appeared and left a big web splotch on the side of the house.

"Whoa." He muttered in pure amazement as he looked at the mini pink dot on his right hand that seemed to be smaller than it was minutes ago,

Lincoln shot the diaper, swung it around like a lasso, and launched it into the big green trash can like a basketball and a hoop.

Lincoln rapidly started shooting webs out of his wrists at the same spot as the big one, making a way bigger web on the wall.

Lincoln thought for a moment, if he could shoot webs out of hands like a spider then does that mean he could technically . . . climb walls?

The white-haired boy froze as he suddenly jumped on the white stained wall as if it was instinct, it was just a soccer ball.

"Hey Linc, what are you doing on the wall?" asked Lynn as she stared at her brother who was currently clinging to the wall.

"I was . . . practicing my, acrobatics? My stage name is . . . uh, gecko." Lincoln fibbed with a nervous grin, hoping it fooled Lynn.

"Okay Gecko, how are you doing that?" she asked.

"Doing what?" Lincoln increasingly grew anxious.

"That!" Lynn yelled as she pointed at him.

Lincoln struggled to detach his hand from the wall as Lynn continued to point at her suspicious brother.

"I . . . uh, used Luan's silly string, you know how she is." Lincoln still fibbed to throw Lynn off his track, he felt like none of the fibs were working.

Lynn saw the strange white splotch on the wall and how Lincoln could be stuck to it, knowing Luan's personalized silly string, she believed her brother.

"Alrighty, then." Lynn walked backwards to the backdoor.

Lincoln managed to pry both of his feet out of the web and tried his hands again and finally was freed of his own web trap.

Lincoln wiped the sweat from his forehead as he stood around for a minute, the boy looked around as he thought on what he was going to do.

"KIDS! ITS DINNER TIME!" Rita yelled from the Loud House's kitchen.

"Okay!" yelled Lincoln as he quickly shot a look at his watch and saw that it was indeed dinner time.

He snapped his fingers as he brilliant idea sprung in his head as he stared at the open window that was close to the kitchen.

Lincoln slowly placed his right hand on the side of the window, when it wasn't stuck like superglue, he pressed his other hand until both of his hands were pressed on the wall. After he got his feet on the wall he was gradually climbing up like a spider.

Lincoln was more than amazed when he was half way near the window and literally crawling like a spider.

At the window, he quickly peeked and saw the coast was clear and his mom wasn't in the kitchen. He somersaulted himself off the windows sill, through the kitchen, and into the dining room where his entire family is.

"Son, where have you been?" His father, Lynn Sr., asked from the grown-ups table that was occupied by his mother and five older sisters.

"In the backyard practicing my acrobatics . . . ." Few of the five sisters let out quick and small chuckles as it was there was a rule of no laughter, something specifically targeting Luan.

"It looks like you went through an entire workout." Said Rita, looking at her son.

Lincoln's shirt was soaked with sweat especially in the armpit areas and his forehead.

"Go wash up and come sit down for dinner." Rita instructing her son.

As Lincoln walked to the bathroom, he thought on what would happen at school tomorrow, in terms of his new abilities.

. . .

The next morning was just like any other, an extremely long time to get all his sister out the door and in order, luckily for him, he had no project to get out the door in all its glory.

He didn't use his newfound spider powers as he needed to keep it a secret or wasn't necessary right now.

"Okay, yesterday was totally weird, I'm able to web out of wrist which is kind of cool but disgusting and I'm able to climb walls! That was totally off the weird chart and I live in a house with ten sisters!"

The weather was more chilly than usual that his mother made him wear new winter gear instead of his old Charlie Brown-like one. It came with a long red beanie that was almost too big for his head, a long-sleeved jacket that a large dark spider logo on it, a pair of long blue jeans, and his usual brown winter boots that was the only item that his mother let him keep.

In Mrs. Johnson's class, days after the field trip, she was teaching the class about Arson and The Event of 1925, which had Royal Woods Elementary accidently burn in flames.

Lincoln sat in his seat, writing down every single note Mrs. Johnson wrote on the whiteboard, inside the classroom was slow and lacked any emotion, making every student bored out of their minds.

"The proprietor of the accidental fire suffered through many disorders like PTSD and constant nausea that came with the intense guilt of starting the fire." Mrs. Johnson exclaimed to the students instead of making the students write down in their individual notebooks.

Before Mrs. Johnson could say another statement, Lincoln's bladder filled up and alerted his body that he need to do something to do his thing.

Lincoln shot his hand in the air: "Mrs. Johnson, may I use the restroom please?"

"You're excused, just remember to grab the hall pass on your way out." She replied before telling the class another historical fact on the event that helped change Royal Woods Elementary.

Lincoln got up from his wooden seat, grabbed the yellow ruler that had ' **HALL PASS** ' written in sharpie on his through the door, and made it to the boy's restroom.

Lincoln sighed as these were one of many moments he could only hear pure silence throughout the halls but at the same time missed the crashes and thumps of the Loud House.

 **RRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGINNNNG!**

Lincoln jumped back from the sink he was washing his hands from as the extremely bell rang through his ears, he scrambled to get up and clean his wet, soapy hands.

"I didn't know we leave school early." Lincoln thought to himself. That was until he realized it was Wednesday and not Friday, which was an early day for his school.

"Oh no." he thought even further, the alarm that was set off was a _Lockdown drill,_ a person was in the building.

" _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!_ " Lincoln practically screamed in his head.

Lincoln stayed at the bathroom entrance, thinking that he would safer there instead of mindlessly wandering the empty hallways. He sat there thinking on what he would do if the stranger decided to look in the bathroom.

"What do I do?" thought Lincoln as he curled up in one of the stalls.

He thought and thought, he imagined his parents and sisters depressed over his tombstone grave, they would cry with large amounts of water pouring out of their eyes.

While he didn't want to die and live on knowing that all their lives would change without him, he knew he must do something to stop this.

Lincoln stretched his beanie over his head but the extension ripped open two holes, exposing his eyes.

"C'mon, powers don't let me down." Lincoln said as he pressed one hand on the bathroom stall and was soon crawling out of it and onto the bathroom's door.

He slightly moved the door open until there was a crack where he peaked out and saw the empty hallway, nothing to see except rolled up paper balls, a tipped over trash can, and the sun glinting on the floor that was made out of mineral substance.

Lincoln dived out the bathroom and into a random dark-green locker that happened to be open. He sat in there until he heard footsteps echo from the hallway he was currently in.

What he could see through the little cracks of the locker door was a grown man carrying some sort of weapon as by his hunched over posture. He wore a dark gray ski mask that covered his entire face except his mouth and his eyes, a gray long-sleeved sweater, ripped jeans, and dark brown old and worn-out timberlands.

Lincoln's heart was beating at the sight of the man that looked like he had taken something before entering the school.

"One . . ." he whispered, hoping the man wouldn't hear.

The man was walking directly to Mrs. Johnson's class, he taps the metallic door with tip of his gun.

"Two . . ." he whispered again, but the man stops in his tracks and looks around, making Lincoln think that he heard him.

"Three . . . !" he whispered yet again, right before the man stared longingly at the door and aimed his rifle at the glass windows at that was right beside the door.

Out of the blue, Lincoln dives out of the locker and disarms the stranger by shooting two long lines of web and taking the rifle out of his gloved hands, surprising the man out of his socks.

"What the-!?" the man's eyes widen as he saw Lincoln carrying the gun in his relatively small hands.

"Y-y-you some kind of _Freak_!" the man could barely find any words.

Lincoln shatters the rifle in half with his knee, pieces of it flying all around himself. He shoots a line of web at the ceiling, where he swung himself towards the man and kicked him down to the floor where he landed on his back.

The man showed true fear in his eyes as he watched Lincoln walk closer to his feet, he struggled to crawl out of the way.

"You're not going anywhere." The masked boy said as he started to launching a barrage of webs at the stranger, attaching him to the floor, he attempted to squirm out of the web trap but couldn't.

"HELP! HELP! HELP ME!" the stranger yelled, actually showing sympathy despite his mysterious demeanor from before.

Lincoln shot another web where he swung outside and into a phone booth to dial the police.

"H-hello? Police? There's an intruder at Royal Woods Elementary, near Savino street." He said, pretending to sound innocent and defenseless.

"Alright, we'll be right there." The monotone female who answered Lincoln's call replied.

Lincoln grinned as he climbed up a nearby streetlight that happened to be located close by the school, he sat at the top the light where he took off his red mask and stared at it with stern expression.

Lincoln thought to himself on how he just saved his entire school from this man that attempted to throw off order. He was basically a hero, no, a super-hero like his favorite comic book character.

He was a _real-life_ Ace Savvy, to his knowledge anyway.

About an hour later, the police arrived where they carried the man was tied up in web and thrown in the back of a Police car, his cries of fear echoed throughout the entrance of the school but the officers took it as him being insane.

When the police take the man away to jail, Lincoln swings to the back of the school where he sneakily get back in without being noticed.

Lincoln found his entire class in the hallway where Mrs. Johnson was doing a headcount of all her students that were in their classroom during the lockdown.

"LINCOLN!" Clyde and Ronnie Anne cried in unison where they ran to him.

"Where have you been?!" yelled Clyde as he confronted his best friend.

"I was in the . . . uh, bathroom." Lincoln, yet again fibbed to save himself the trouble.

"It took you that long to use the lavatory?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I got a personal problem." Lincoln let out an embarrassing fib that made Ronnie Anne chuckle.

Soon after that, the lunch bell rang, finally reliving all the students of classwork and the aftermath of the lockdown where no one was hurt or killed.

Lincoln, after he got lunch consisting of a turkey sandwich his mother packed, couldn't help but relive the moment on how he single-handedly took down a criminal. He thought about doing this more often, defending his school, but how?

Then it hit him, he has the abilities of a spider, so why not go under the name . . . uh . . .

"Gecko? Nah, too reptilian." Lincoln pondered and discussed in his head.

"Scorpion? No, too edgy."

"Black Widow? Nope, too feminine."

"Spider-Guy? . . . yeah, that sounds good." Lincoln finally decided, his new alias will and be forever be, Spider-Man!

Lincoln took out his notebook, ripped out a page, brought some writing utensils and started sketching a costume.

After multiple failed attempts, he finally agreed on red, blue, and black costume that was a little too flashy but mostly resembles that of spider as seen by the dark webbing and the sharp eyes lenses.

Lincoln stared at the page in all its glory and immediately thought about how the drawing that looked like something out of an Ace Savvy comic book.

"This is going to be great."

. . .

After School, Lincoln was walking home along with Clyde where they talked about the lockdown and the sudden disappearance of Lincoln which Lincoln had to avoid talking about.

"Whoo, that was a long day." Lincoln sighed as he walked to the door.

Before he took his second step in the house he was blocked by his ten sisters, they all gave anxious and nervous looks at him.

"What?" he asked, looking at his array of sisters.

"Are you okay?" Lori asked as she went to grab and examine her brother and put her close to the chest.

"We heard about the lockdown." Lola, one of two twins. Asked Lincoln

"Guys, I'm fine!" Lincoln gently pushed his sisters away.

"Sorry, we just worried!" Leni simply told Lincoln.

"KIDS! COME SEE THIS!" hollered Lynn Sr. from the living and in front of the television.

Lincoln and all his ten sisters walked to the living to see their parents watching the news with Patchy Drizzle as the news reporter.

"C'mon Patchy, please be correct for once." said Lisa after witnessing many poor attempts of news reporting by Patchy, making him unreliable for Lisa.

"Today, Royal Woods Elementary was put on Lockdown for an armed male trespassing school grounds, there were no casualties, according to footage caught on camera provided by the school shows . . ."

The screen cut to inside the school but it was at a certain angle and lower quality, Lincoln's eyes widen as he had forgotten the security cameras in the hallway, anxiety struck him as he hoped that his face wouldn't be shown.

The man shown earlier was standing in front of the door, armed with a rifle. Suddenly, a red blur jumped out of a random locker, shot two lines of white rope out of the blur's wrists where it disarmed him, and beat the socks off the man.

After the red blur glued the man to the floor with the rope he shot out of his wrists, the masked person swung out of frame until the video ended.

"Thanks to this mysterious person, the police was quickly contacted and the man was found in that exact position." Patchy continued. "The hero's identity is still unknown, back to you Sue."

"Wow, isn't he brave!" announced Lori from her spot on the couch.

"And hot too!" Lola smirked, making Lincoln very uncomfortable.

"Looks like that guy was _on the web_ , get it?" Luan giggled at her spider-themed pun.

"I like how he wore red, the color of blood." Said the ever-monotone Lucy, right after scaring the daylights out of her unsuspecting brother.

"That dude is wickedly cool, bro, taking that guy out." Luna hollered in amazement.

"If I ever meet him, I got to ask him about those fancy string doo-hickeys." Lana exclaimed while sticking her hand out exactly like the person did in the video

"What do you think, Lincoln?" Lynn asked, facing her brother who sat in there with worried expression on his face.

". . . huh, OH!, I think h—h-he's good!" Lincoln was nervous, but glad that was the only footage they got and how his sisters didn't put two and two together.

Suddenly, Rita's kitchen timer rang, the food she was cooking a while ago was now finished.

"Oh, dinner's ready!" Rita exclaimed before rose and walked in the kitchen, all the Loud family trailing behind.

Lincoln could sigh a breath of relief as he knew his super-secret was kept.

. . .

Lincoln laid in bed, staring at the ceiling wonder and agony.

"Today was a life-changer for me, I can't let these people down, they need me."

"They need the Spider-Guy to defend them." He thought to himself. "But I'm just a kid!"

Then Lincoln remembered Ace Savvy was told as a kid before he came the radical superhero he is today."

. . .

 ** _With Great Power comes Great Responsibilty._**

* * *

Did you get all the References? (Favorite and Review)


	2. More than Meets the Eye

xsssacsada ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It was a crisp and warm Saturday morning.

Lincoln sat up in his bed, hoping today would be like any other day as the sun peaked through his blinds, letting in long waves of light squeeze inside.

Lincoln's eyelids barely affixed themselves to meet the standards of looking onwards to the sun that had also woken up for the purpose to wake everyone on the planet earth up.

He remembered the day he got his powers and became Spider-Guy, all the moments would rewind in his head over and over. So far, nothing happened for the rest of the week, which was a real let down but a real relief to him and everybody else.

Lincoln slid off his bed as he put on his normal attire of an orange shirt and dark blue denim jeans, fixed his covers as he went on the journey to the kitchen to have his breakfast.

As he took a step to the door he could hear and almost feel his sisters doing their usual business in the morning.

He peeked through the crack of his brown wooden door to see the following:

Lori texting on her phone, ignoring everything and everybody around her.

Leni scrambling around her to find the right outfit to wear for the day.

Lynn roller-skating through the many hallways with a hockey stick and a plastic orange ball.

Luna rocking out on her purple electric guitar, possibly louder than every sound in the entire house.

Luan setting up her next prank around the house but he wasn't sure what purposed it served.

Lucy talking to the spirits of the Underworld using her Ouija Board that she actually got for Christmas.

Lisa conducting many tests as evidenced by the mini explosions not too far.

Lola and Lana fighting over something they both really wanted but could a million other ways around the conflict.

Lily waddled around the hallways until she dropped another loaded diaper right in the middle for everyone to see and the awful smell for them to . . . smell.

All the perfect elements of a typical Saturday morning in the Loud House.

Lincoln sighed a sweet breath of relief as he walked through the hallways that miraculously had all ten girls inside as if none of them was there.

 _Today was gonna be like any other day._

After Breakfast was over, Lincoln walked upstairs until something sprang in his head.

Lincoln quickly dodged a pail of water and an orange ball by somersaulting out of the way.

"Wow! sorry bro!" Lynn quickly apologized, thinking that she hit her brother.

"Aw, man! I was going to get the _drop_ on you! Get it?" Luan giggled.

Lincoln smirked as he instantly realized that was one of many powers he had.

"Guys, its no problem!" Lincoln said nonchalantly.

After that moment, he decides to search the closet for any his mother's old sewing machines and random pieces of spandex for his costume because he knew that was task he must complete. On the way, there, he sees Lisa writing something down on her clipboard while in her room.

"Whatcha thinking about now, Lis?" asked Lincoln as he faced his genius little sister.

"Well, if you really want to know, I'm doing certain studies on how the abilities the person on Wednesday's video is scientifically impossible for any normal human being to possess." She answered.

Lincoln's pupils shank and eyes widened on how she secretly researching about him but as his alter-ego, Spider-Guy.

"Okay, Lis, have fun with that." He said nervously as he sprinted to the closet.

Lincoln looked around the entire closet until he found the dusty sewing machine and the spandex, lucky for him, he had tons of red and blue materials that would work on the uniform.

After finding what he was looking for he rushed to his room in an instant as he finally had all the components for his new costume. Lincoln also brought out a pair of old black swimming goggles that was somewhere underneath his bed.

Hours and a lot of sewing later, his full Spider-Man costume was finally finished and looked pretty snazzy if he did say so himself.

The suit laid on his bed in all its red-and-blue glory while Lincoln sat in a chair to stare.

Lincoln put on the gloves, then his shoes, until he put on the leggings and top which fit like a glove to him. Afterwards, he put on the mask and the black goggles over it.

Lincoln pulled out a mirror where he made several poses in his new suit, all looked stunning and fashionable.

When he was done posing inside the suit for a while, he knew that was going outside later, so just in case, he placed his Spider-Man costume in his backpack.

When the time was right, Lincoln grabs his scooter and parks it right in front of the doorway

"Okay, bye mom! Be back in a bit!" exclaimed Lincoln as he drove away in his scooter.

"Ok, bye hon!" Rita replied from Lily's room as she was changing her diaper.

Lincoln was riding his scooter to Flip's Games and Grub until he saw a black van parked right beside the Royal Wood National Bank.

"Wow, if that isn't suspicious, then I don't know what is." Said Lincoln as he looked directly at someone who was currently reading this sentence.

Lincoln hid beside the black van where he changed into Spider-Guy and placed his backpack and scooter by a nearby tree.

"Its go time." Lincoln exclaimed as he pulled his mask over his head and crawled through the tall open window that was right above the entrance of the bank.

Inside were four criminals that were ransacking the cracked-open safe of all its money, all while wearing fake plastic masks of Ace Savvy, his sidekick One-eyed Jack, The High Card, and Strong Suit.

Lincoln casually walked upon the scene of the decoy heroes robbing the bank, watching them do their little thing for a couple seconds.

"Sup' Guys?" he nonchalantly asked.

The presence and sound of Lincoln caught all the criminal's attention as they stopped in their tracks.

"Wait a minute . . ." hollered Lincoln (or from now on Spider-Lincoln) while he pretended to sound oblivious.

"You guys aren't the real Deck of Superfriends!" he exclaimed.

All the criminals walked closer to attack the masked kid because they knew he wasn't supposed to be here.

"I could tell cuz' Strong Suit gives it away." Spidey continued.

Spider-Lincoln shot a web that dragged the Ace Savvy faker towards him where he was able sucker punch him in the face, the criminal disguised as One-Eyed Jack attempted to elbow his face but Spidey caught the attack and shoves him into Strong Suit who both fell to the ground, Spidey jumps onto the ceiling where he saw The High Card running towards him with a closed fist. Spidey dodged every single punch with ease until he finally caught a blow and threw him into the pile with all his other fake friends.

After the whole fight, the hero decide to jump down from his spot on the ceiling, landing on his knee.

"Whoa, that was awesome." He simply remarked.

"Time to put you guys in bed." Spider-Lincoln quipped.

All the knocked-out criminals could do was groan in their large dogpile.

Moments Later, the police arrived only to find all the criminals unmasked while tied-up in a pale sticky substance with a small paper note that read:

 ** _You're welcome,_**

 ** _\- Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_** _._

. . .

Later that night, Lincoln and his entire family sat in front of the couch watching the news on the Television, exactly like yesterday.

"Good morning Michigan!" The news reporter yelled like another certain news reporter from Vietnam.

"I'm your news reporter, Patchy Drizzle, here for your daily dose of news!" Patchy announced.

"Today, at the Royal Woods National Bank was robbed by four criminals disguised as superheroes of all things-!" Patchy couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

All the Loud children laughed at the criminal's stupid idea of keeping their identity safe, despite being y'know, criminals.

"The criminals were caught yet again by yesterday's mystery hero who, as evidenced by note left behind, claims to be addressed as Spider-Guy."

Meanwhile, Lisa was writing down on her clipboard the new name of the mysterious super-hero. Which Lincoln saw and winced a little.

"This, Spider-Guy, is really working up a storm!" exclaimed Rita.

"Yeah, he really is!" Lincoln remarked, sweat ran down his head.

"Maybe that new spider-guy that could defend our home." Leni simply suggested.

All the other sisters seemed to agree with Leni, who wasn't the brightest of all the Loud sisters (including Lincoln).

Lisa shook her head side to side in disagreement, not believing anything they would say about this supposed spider-guy.

"Hogwash!" Lisa walked away to conduct more tests and research in her room.

Lincoln watched Lisa walk away, he felt a wave of emotion hit him but he wasn't sure which one though.

Even with all his efforts, Lincoln couldn't believe that Lisa didn't believe in Spider-guy, who was really her brother. He knew that she intelligent and did not think the existence of these types of things were possible, even though it really is.

That moment forced Lincoln to try harder to protect the place he called home and show to all that he means business.

. . .

 _TetherCorps, Royal Woods_

Tetherby's even more wealthy uncle, Dr. Curt Tetherby, was working on serum that could regenerate a lost limb by extracting Lizard DNA, since their tails have the best example of regeneration in the animal kingdom right next to the wolverine.

Since the day he lost his right arm in a wartime blast, resulting in its amputation, he had jumpstarted on the idea formula to find a way to replace his lost arm without prosthetics.

It was almost midnight when Curt was completing the final stages to his serum in the empty and quiet laboratory since every single person had left except for Tetherby.

That man was determined to finish it, taking most of his time to working on it as well as extensive research for other uses and little time for breaks.

". . . Completed!" Curt exclaimed after putting a drip of blood from a lizard into the clear glass test tube, the scientist looked at the red but quickly changed to a bright green in a matter of seconds with amazement.

Curt then suddenly realized that he ran of rat test subjects, many of them died to the side effects of the early serum prototypes.

Until he looked at the syringe on the other side of his large desk, Curt realized that he had no other choice but to test the formula . . . on himself, which could mean many possibilities but one to most likely happen was the possibility of death.

Curt, with little hesitation in his mind and body, grabbed the plastic syringe from its spot, dipped the incredibly dark brown needle inside the substance, grabbed a reasonable amount, and stabbed the sharp point into his shoulder.

Curt instantly cringed as the rest of the serum was inserted into his arm, even though there was great pain he thought of a hopefully great outcome . . . and survival of the risky move.

The scientist quickly removed the needle form his shoulder immediately after the serum was emptied from the syringe onto the body part that had lost something close to every human.

Curt grabbed a tissue and cleaned off the small part of blood that leaked out of the mini wound, afterwards he stared at his shoulder, anticipating for any type of side effects to happen.

Then, something strange and ultimately worrying appeared: While his arm did quickly regenerate like he had longed and hoped for, a patch of dark green lizard skin appeared in the same spot as the needle that penetrated his body.

Curt's eyes widened and pupils shrank at the sight of the lizard scales, but he moved and wiggled his new arm since he hadn't done after the day he lost it.

He didn't know what to do with the patch, if he left it there something bad would happen but there was still a slim chance that it wouldn't.

That was what he thought until the patch started rapidly growing all over the dot like a disease or a wave from the ocean, he held in his screams while holding back the waterworks from overflowing.

As his newly-generated arm was completely covered in dark green lizard scales, the fingernails on his infected had slowly grown pitch black then into sharp pointed claws; exactly like a Kamado dragon.

The infection ran right through his torso, his right shoulder and repeated the monster-like transformation of his hand, the whole ring area of his neck, until it reached his back where pointed shards sprouted of his back and a bulge that later formed a long reptilian tail also with pointed shards.

Curt's entire head formed into a slumped head shape that no longer resembled a human's, inside his mouth, the human teeth he had later formed into a mouthful of sharp fangs and as well his tongue as it turned into a red small slithery lizard tongue that looks exactly like those types of poisonous snakes.

His feet changed into long four-toed feet with every single toe more extended than the one behind it.

Curt's eyes turned from a round white eye into an edged pure red one with dark outline.

Curt couldn't think normally, his once human body turned into a monstrous cocoon of a lizard, doing the exact opposite of what it was intentionally made for.

The Lizard (formally Curt Tetherby) looked at some shattered pieces of glass that had been tossed over in his fit of transformation rage.

The Lizard growled at the fuzzy reflection, as he ran straight at the glass pane of the window in the TetherCorp building, pure anger started to burn in his body.

Curt Tetherby, now The Lizard, was now gone and this monster has replaced him . . . his mission?

Take out the citizens of Royal Woods, Michigan.

* * *

Did you get all the References? (Follow and Review)


	3. Change

_This is pretty self-explanatory._

 _ **To Guest:** You're very expressive in your constructive critism. To answer all your questions, All the characters are aged up by one year, This an alternate version of Curt (he's related to Mr. Tetherby, a character in the show, as seen in Chapter 2), Also Lincoln's friends and family did not move, they are still in Royal Woods._

 _ **To CorvoKuro**_ _: Thanks, I appreciate it! for your question, I won't say who since that would ruin the suspense but Lucy is a close possibility ;)_

 _ **To Spartan719:**_ _Thanks for the positivity! that is what pushes me to write more chapters._

 _ **To Thunderstrike16:**_ _Thanks! That's exactly what I was thinking!_

 _ **To Guest:**_ _The villain is going to be The Lizard (The Amazing Spider-Man) as seen in the last chapter._

 _ **To gamerlover41592:**_ _I fixed that problem immediately after reading, thanks for pointing it out! For why I chose The Lizard to be the villain of the story, I felt like the Amazing Spider-Man movie had more story-telling capabilities and I thought he would be a cool character to write, so there's that._

 _ **To Dragontitan:**_ _Thanks!_

 _Now let's begin the story!_

 _. . ._

The recent weeks was the time for Spider-Guy to shine.

Lincoln was donning his red-and-blue suit way more than usual since the massive crime wave that hit Royal Woods like a tsunami.

And just like that, he was the number priority for newspaper headlines and news stories that always took what he was selling.

The thing he was selling was Justice: cold, sweet, and hard justice.

He had done many things for the citizens of the once peaceful Royal Woods like stop many robberies from many places that held large amounts of money or things to sell on the black market, saving cats from trees, and other heroic things similar to certain good deeds for his town in Michigan.

All these deeds tired out Lincoln on the other side of his life, the normal Lincoln Loud life he used to live before he became Royal Wood's guardian and it didn't help that he also had to balance school life as well.

He was at his prime but the other side of the coin didn't.

The other half had to sit through many sleepless nights, small bruises from baddies that managed to hit him and his Spider-sense that would never shut up.

Ordinary Lincoln was at school, lucky for him, there was no crime occurring around Royal Woods Elementary . . . for now anyways.

The young super-hero was at lunch with Clyde and Ronnie Ann talking about what any trio of middle-schoolers would usually talk about.

"Have you heard about that new Spider-guy?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln, now less worried when anyone would mention Spider-Guy, just ate his favorite peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich as he rolling his eyes.

That was like his twenty-fifth time he heard about something even remotely similar to his alter-ego, which no one hopefully knew about.

"That guy is everywhere nowadays! He appears in the news several times!" Clyde expressed pure astonishment over the new Spider-guy that was more popular than the day he was first known about.

"I know, Clyde." Ronnie Anne simply said as she ate her lunch.

"It's true! Spider-guy is beating up bad guys left and right and their dropping like flies!" Clyde couldn't hold back his excitement.

"What do you think, Lame-O?" Ronnie Anne asked as she spun to look at her boyfriend.

Lincoln stared off into space while munching on his mix-matched sandwich, he thought about changing his costume to pure black and adding some parts of the suit white like a square in the top of his fists and the logo which was a main feature.

"Lincoln?" Ronnie asked while snapping her fingers in Lincoln's face.

"Looks like he's spaced out." she continued.

Suddenly, Lincoln's Spider-Sense (as he called it, I know its ridiculous) started tingling, signaling that something was go wrong, terribly wrong.

"I-uh-gotta go!" Lincoln exclaimed as he quickly ran straight to the bathroom in a hurry.

"Its my-uh . . . personal problem!" He continued, even pretending to tremble in one spot as if he had to actually go to the bathroom.

Ronnie jerked her thumb behind her and at Lincoln (who was already half-way to the bathroom) with her eyes half-lidded and a normal smile which made Clyde chuckle.

Out of the blue, the wall of the school, dust and bricks flew off into the direction of the students that were eating lunch.

The person who broke through the wall was a dark green figure that looked a lot like a human crocodile.

All the children in the school, all in shock, started screaming and running to the hallways that had lockers in them.

Lincoln, still in the bathroom, struggled to put on the rest of his costume while out of the view of his fellow students who were panicking and sprinting from the cramped hallways to the P.E fields.

The roar of mysterious monster echoed throughout the school, terrifying even more.

"Hey, crocodile dundee!" Spider-Lincoln called from the now empty hallways.

The Lizard spun a ninety-degree to see a young boy in a goofy red and blue suit.

"Pick on someone your own size! . . . wait, that didn't sound right." Spider-Lincoln attempted to quip but failed as he saw The Lizard was three times bigger than him.

But that didn't stop him from ferociously snarling and charging on all fours towards the masked boy, but he dodged the scaly beast by jumping to the right and onto a locker.

"My eyes are up here!" joked Spider-Lincoln.

It wasn't long when the lizard slashed Lincoln right from the locker door he was attached to, leaving three huge gashes that oozed red blood.

Lincoln cringed from his wound but used some of his energy to shoot two long strings of web right into its eyes, blinding him.

In his fit of rage to pry the webbing from red eyes, the lizard smacks away the weakened Lincoln with the back of his claw into a pile of tossed-over cafeteria tables.

Lincoln's back ached horribly as if thousands of needles were stabbing him in the back.

The Lizard looked at his claw and saw a small splotch of Lincoln's red blood on the back of his hand where he licked it off like it was nothing.

All Lincoln saw was a blurry mess of unrecognizable shapes and colors, with his wounds on his cheek and his chest brought great pain to his body.

He saw as a green blur slowly approaching him, his heart was racing and mind barely functioning, as he needed to act fast.

Lincoln shot two lines at the lights in the ceiling and pulled on them so it would bash the back of the lizard's neck, luckily it did.

While the hit momentarily stunned him, Lincoln rapidly shot webs all over the lizard's body, especially his weaker and exposed points like his eyes or his arms, hoping to slow him down even more.

Lincoln used this time to swiftly back flip his way through an open window and onto a grassy field that would lead to the school's parking lot as well as streets.

His breath was heavy, his knees were weak, his arms felt like spaghetti noodles, he felt queasy and the huge gash on his chest wasn't helping either.

His mind was racing over a million things per second as he thought about many things but his brain couldn't find on to focus on.

Lincoln knew that he wasn't going to make but there was always the slim chance he would, he crawled to a nearby phone booth where he called the police to arrive to the school.

He knew that he wasn't able to defeat the lizard to take him on so he was forced to his last resort.

A corwardly but life-saving last resort.

With all his leftover strength, he wearily begged for them to come, they were more serious than ever since the last time he called them.

A long time ago and a milestone for Lincoln and Spidey to become one.

All he was happy about that he was still alive.

. . .

After the police arrived onto the scene only to find . . . absolutely nothing.

Yeah, there was some destruction and disorganization sprinkled all around the school but they couldn't find the proprietor of the damage anywhere.

A couple of students and only one teacher suffrered minor injuries but aside from that no one was hurt.

They suggested ideas of who could've done it like an over-the-top prankster, a random Arsonist, or a duo of insane criminals but none of them could match the crime scene left over.

Visible three-clawed scratch marks were found on floors, walls, lockers, and some lunch tables, suggesting a wild animal violently entered the building.

The policeman went up to several teachers and students and intreggrated them with a couple questions on what happened hours ago.

Many replied with seeing 'a large green man with a skin of a green fish' or 'something out of a nightmare' which the policeman all wrote down and even sketched some recreational drawings with pen and paper.

All the sketches showed pictures of a monstrous creature emerging from a wet bog in a mushy swamp, according to some kids that resembled a crocodile.

For what happened to Lincoln, he managed to recover, change into his normal attire and cleaned off the blood from his body.

While it was easy for to hide the three marks on his chest because of its location on Lincoln's body it wasn't so for his cheek.

He went the rest of the day avoiding his friends and social contact with other students but couldn't since the mark on his cheek was more than an eye-catcher.

The only people he could talk to was his teacher, Mrs. Johnson, only to answer questions and was equally as shocked when she saw the swollen secret-battle damage on his face.

He felt his energy come back to him as he would slowly walk down the now-cleaned up hallways, but his arms didn't recover as quickly.

But there was a question that would always run through his mind . . .

 _Why did the monster leave instantly after the cops arrived?_

From the speedy glimpses he caught from fighting the monster, he didn't look intelligent enough to strategically run away, the cops didn't find or open fire on anyone especially when they found small traces of him everywhere.

Whatever the reason was, this was Spider-Lincoln first fail in fighting but he did mostly fight normal and weaker foes, it was a huge comparison.

All he could feel was guilt and embarrassment over the fact, he, as super-hero was meant to protect this land and the rest of Royal Woods.

He did fell less guilty when no was killed even though a few were slightly injured and sent into the Nurse's office, Lincoln wasn't able to cope with the emotions he was currently feeling.

Lincoln hoped he would shrug it off during class and eventually home.

That's when realization smacked Lincoln in the face like a on-coming baseball as he thought about his parents, specifically his sisters, would see his face and cry or be shocked because of it.

Then the idea of giving up the identity of Spidey popped into his head, the idea of revealing his identity to his parents and his sisters . . .

"No. too risky." He thought to himself.

"That would be a major disaster."

He was certainly in hot, hot, hot water now, so much that he would become roast beef well-done with a side of worry.

Yet again he asked himself, what's a guy with ten meddling parents gotta do in this type of scenario.

. . .

Lincoln slowly walked home but this time without Clyde, he didn't bother talking to anybody for that matter, he was just too afraid or nervous.

He stared at the roof that still had a wooden boomerang and a blue frisbee at the top.

"Lana . . ." He said as that was the first person he thought of when he saw the toys on the slanted roof.

As he walked past the mailbox and the large thick oak tree to the left of the porch.

Lincoln took in a long deep breath of relief, he closed his eyes and let the oxygen flow into his brain.

He needed to do this; nice, quick, and hopefully over with in a matter of seconds . . .

 _Hopefully._

Lincoln slowly placed a foot on the first step, continuing to stare at the bright orange-yellow light peeking through the two flat glass windows right besides the red door.

"C'mon, Its you're family! climb up those stairs and be a man!" his thoughts instructed.

Lincoln closed his eyes and sucked in his gut, quickly walking through the rest of the wooden steps until he was a mere inches from the door, behind that door was a group of meddling sisters and the parents that have raised him into the person he was today, almost.

They had no intentions of keeping a masked vigilante as part of their library of many, zany sisters. What are the odds of THAT happening?

Lincoln gradually placed his hand closer and closer to the golden doorknob, sweat started forming on his forehead, and the cold air blowing on his scars that had hardened into dark red streaks prominent shown on his right cheek.

"Oh, Boy . . . h-here goes nothing . . ." said Lincoln as his hand was fully placed on the knob.

Before Lincoln's grip on the door grew tighter, the entire door knob was pulled clean off, the gray rusty nails his dad hammered in didn't stay as he had hoped.

"Dang it." he muttered.

Almost every doorknob in the house was extremely loosened and would pry off with ease, making it a running gag for the Louds and their old but lovable house.

Lincoln darted his dark pupils left to right, making sure no one was looking, as he held the broken off handle closer to his wrist.

He shot a short line of webbing behind the broken handle, covering it entirely in the sticky substance.

Lincoln placed the doorknob back in its place and to make sure it had stuck, he pushed it until it stayed in place, which it did.

"Hmm, neat." Lincoln simply said.

Lincoln grabbed the doorknob and twisted it to the right, unlocking the red-colored door and revealing the inside.

He gulped as the crack the door made grew wider until the door was fully opened, showing the hallway leading into the open living room inside and the large staircase front and center.

Lincoln walked through the hallway and into the living room where he saw all ten of his sisters and his parents sitting in their exact spots only without him.

His brain screamed he should just run to the upstairs and hide there for the rest of the night and told whoever walked to his door that he had a horrible case of the flu, to hide the marks . . .

But his legs refused.

"H-h-hey, everyone." Lincoln mumbled, not wanting to sound depressed but his words broke out of his mouth way too quickly.

"Hey son, how was-" His dad, Lynn Sr. asked before being struck with intense shock.

Soon enough, all the eyes of his sisters and his parents were staring him dead in the face, mostly his damaged cheek.

"S-s-son! what happened to your face!?" His mother, Rita asked as she rose from her spot on the couch and ran to her son.

Sadly, his ten sisters trailed behind her in an equal amount of shock and worry.

Lincoln was surrounded by his family members, asking numerous questions, some attempting the feel the scars, and just getting a little too close in his personal space.

"Son, answer the question!" Lynn Sr. asked sternly, sounding more serious than Lincoln thought he ever could.

"What happened?" asked the twins, Lola and Lana, in unison.

"C'mon Linc! speak up!" asked Luan, who would usually joke around but this time didn't.

"Did someone attack you? if they did, tell me who it is so i can show who they should be pickin' on!" offered Lynn, cracking her knuckles.

Lincoln's mind held over a million excuses to answer his parent's question, like accidentally hitting a paperboy on his way home or falling on his face during P.E running exercises.

His thoughts raced through his mind he couldn't decide a single answer, one single answer.

"I-i was . . . um, attacked by uh . . . a dog." hastily replied Lincoln, looking down to the floor instead of the concerned faces of his family.

"What kind of dog was it . . . and where can i find it?" said Lana, earning some weird looks from some of her sisters and even Charles, their pet dog.

"Sorry." she replied sadly and took a couple steps back.

"Just bandage it and suck it up twerp, its really no big deal." Lori dryly butted in as she knew her brother was resilent.

Those words made Lincoln reach his boiling point, he grew even more frustrated with his siblings' annoying chatter.

"Son, if you want to talk about it you-" Rita softly offered.

What he said next was about to turn things for the worst.

" _NO_! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF RISKING MY OWN LIFE TO _SAVE EVERYONE ELSES_! NOT GETTING ANY CREDIT FOR WHAT I DO AND RESORTING TO HIDE BEHIND A MASK!"

"S-s-son . . ." Rita mumbled, tears started shimmering in her eyes as she placed her hands to her mouth.

All the sisters, who have gone deadly quiet, watched in horror as Lincoln stared at all of them in disgust and anger.

"LINCOLN! _DO NOT YELL AT YOUR MOTHER_!" Lynn Sr. screamed at the top of his lungs, scaring the younger Loud children.

Lincoln knew he screwed up big time, for the first time in . . . never, he yelled as his own mother for anything.

His eyes started leaking, large rolls of small wet tears rolled down his face. All that anger from before suddenly vanished when his dad looked at him square in the face.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Lynn Sr. pointed to the upstairs.

Lincoln, with eyes full of tears, angrily stomped up the stairs, through the long hallway and into his room.

All of them a loud sound of a door being harshly slammed.

Soon after, Lynn Sr. spun to his children with a less disappointed face.

"I-i'm sorry you have to see that . . . " Lynn Sr. quietly said, losing all the rage in his voice seconds ago.

Rita covered her tear-filled eyes, not wanting her children to see her crying. She stood up from her knees and walked with her husband to their room to cool off.

Lily, who was in Leni's arms during the whole fiasco, watched the whole thing in silence until to she mustered a small phrase.

"Lee-kin?"

Leni silently gasped at Lily's first word but didn't tell anyone else because they either didnt hear it or wanted to stay silent.

As all the ten girls walked up the staircase and into their rooms, Lucy couldn't help on what Lincoln said.

Those were very profound words for someone as clumsy and ditsy as her her older brother, _Lincoln_ , for that matter.

She proceeded to write those words in a black and white composition notebook where she would usually write her poems. The final sentence was what stuck out to her the most . . .

" _and resorting to hide behind a mask._ "

That's when Lucy knew something up with Lincoln, a deep secret he couldn't tell anyone.

But she didn't know what.

. . .

 _The Next Morning._

Curt Tetherby woke up peacefully but his body ached horribly. The last thing he remembered was testing his serum on himself until he was knocked out.

He turned his head to see his arm had grew back except for one little thing . . .

Curt had splotches of dirt and blood all over his body.

Tetherby rose up to find himself in a shady alleyway, dumpsters, trash bags, and most eye-catching was the dead bodies sprawled across the cement floor.

He also found his white lab coat ripped, his chest exposed, his purple long pants were ripped and damaged, and his bare feet were cracked and cold.

Curt examined the bodies to find long scratch marks all over them, as if these people were brutally mauled by a bear or wolf.

That's when Curt realized, from his bloody body and the remains of the people in the floor, that he had became a monster.

A creature fueled by vengeance and death.

The same creature _that was living inside him._

. . .

* * *

Did you get all the references? ( _Follow and Review_ )


	4. No Guts, No Super-Hero Glory Part 1

_Many elements featured in this chapter are from suggestions by SonicN, thanks man!_

* * *

 ** _To gamelover41592:_** _Hopefully long enough!_

 _ **To Dragontitan:** Thanks, I try my best to update more often due to cases of writer's block and school dragging me away from adding more chapters._

 _ **To Guest:** I never thought of changing the classic red and blue but I WILL definitely use that idea in the future!_

 ** _To SonicN:_** _By far, your reviews are my personal favorites. For your questions: No, but after the story has ended I might add some miscellaneous shorts and even planning a sequel but still developing the plot line. I decided on featuring Marvel Superheroes in the shorts and even the planned sequel but so far this is going to be a solo story. Maybe, the Sinister Six sound fun to write though!_

 ** _To Guest:_** _If you can't find any references, I recommend looking them up because if I explain them all then there's no point in calling them references. Also I apologize for calling you Guest 1 or 2._

 ** _To Guest:_** _I thought about that too and will change it later on._

 ** _To SonicN, again:_** _Second favorite review, keep em' coming, dude!_

 _NOTE: Curt Tetherby is not the same as Curt Connors. In the story itself, it explains that he is a_ distant _cousin to Mr. Tetherby an already established character in the episode 'Out on a Limo'. I named him 'Curt' as a small homage to Connor since he doesn't appear in this universe and didn't mean to cause any confusion._

 _Thanks everyone for their positive and slightly negative feedback!_

 _. . ._

xsssacsada ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

There wasn't a single day that passed by where he regretted saying those words.

Lincoln was grounded for a week since he had yelled at his parents. the punishment meant no video games, no television, no talking to Clyde using any device, and no leaving the house to anywhere fun.

He could still leave his room but only to be greeted with the cold shoulder from nearly all his sisters who were completely silent whenever he was in close proximity.

While it didn't help Lincoln's self-esteem, it did give some privacy for once.

Lincoln truly felt he was alone with the exception of Bun Bun, his white rabbit stuffed animal.

For his hero duties, he would usually wait until night and everyone in the house had fallen asleep (which took a good long while) where he would suit up and sneakily escape through his window.

To find any crimes during the dead of night, he had sneaked his dad's old radio into his room and turn the small round dial to the frequency used by policemen to communicate with each other. Leading him to his next location and bad guy to put back in jail.

At First, Lincoln didn't like using this strategy because it would mean many more sleepless nights and sudden naps during classes, especially Math. But a hero has to do what a hero has to do or something like that.

He also started doing heavy research about the lizard monster that attacked the school last Friday.

There were some sightings of a large creature with a tail roaming around in the woods, but this beast isn't no Sasquatch.

Lincoln had done so much data that an entire wall of his small room was full of images, red lines which pointed to another direction, and shredded pieces of white paper with some lines of text explaining the image and extra data he collected.

Whenever his parents walked in to do something like grab his laundry or tell him dinner was ready, they thought the wall was a part of a science project at school and didn't even bother to read any part of it or ask any questions.

Lincoln missed the days where he would just hang out with his family, having misadventures with his sisters.

Nowadays, he is a secret vigilante and almost have no time for his sisters and a completely attitude after he gained these superpowers.

These powers were both a blessing and a curse.

Even they could get on his nerves sometimes, he still loved all of them.

During a trip to the bathroom, he managed to his punk rock sister Luna singing a rocking tune about a certain wall-crawling hero.

 _Living on the edge, Fighting crime, spinning webs_

 _Swinging from the highest ledge, He can leap above our heads_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

 _Villains on the rise and the city's victimized, Looking up with no surprise_

 _Arriving in the speed of time_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

 _Spectacular, Spectacular, Spider-Guy,_

 _Spectacular, Spectacular, Spider-Guy,_

 _Spectacular, Spectacular, Spider-Guy!_

 _Spectaculaaar!_

Lincoln found himself peeking his head in the doorway of Luna and Luan's room while listening to Luna's way past cool song.

"Linky?" a soft and confused voice made Lincoln jump with a small shriek.

"LENI! H-h-hi!" Lincoln turned his head to see his older sister, Leni standing there.

"I-I-I-I-i was, uh, a-umm. . . " Lincoln stuttered, struggling to find a excuse.

". . . standing right here?" he simply said, knowing that Leni was not the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Oh! okay, bye!" Leni said, walking away.

Out of all his ten sisters, he knew he could always rely on Leni to get him out of a jam.

. . .

It was a simple Friday night, clouds slowly moved in the place of the bright yellow sun.

Inside the Loud House was just like any normal day, the sisters continued to ignore him with the exception of Leni who just forgot what happened that unfaithful day.

Lincoln just comfortably sat on his bed reading a Ace Savvy comic book, waiting for the moonlight to roll in so he could sneak out and sucker punch a villain's teeth out.

Little he did he know his sisters held a secret meeting inside Lori and Leni's room.

"Order! order!" Lori exclaimed, using one of her shoes as a makeshift judge gavel.

"The topic for today is our weirdo brother, Lincoln." she said, smacking the desk in the room with her shoe.

There were large amounts of chatter tossed from side-to-side.

"We know from yesterday's fight that he's been acting strange lately, well, more that usual." said Lori.

All the Loud sisters nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he yelled at mom and dad," said Lynn "Like, I know he's clumsy and ditzy at times but that's something that he would never ever do."

Lucy sat in the corner, writing something down in a purple notebook and a quill pen (for some reason).

"Maybe he's hiding something." asked Lola.

"You would say something like that." said Lana.

"Excuse me?" angrily said Lola, turning her head towards her twin.

"Girls, Lisa's right-" said Leni, pointing her finger at Lola.

"Leni, I'm Lisa" Lisa objected, particles of saliva flying out her mouth "She's Lola."

"Oh, right! sorry . . ." said Leni.

"That's okay." she replied with a small nod.

"What Leni was TRYING to say that Lola could be right and Lincoln is actually hiding something from us." said Lori.

"Yeah, like he's not reading his comics in his underwear." said Luan.

"or hanging out with us." said Luna.

"Well, according to my recent studies that could actually be good thing." said Lisa.

All the Loud sisters gave her a deathly stare.

"What? less sister fight protocols." defended Lisa.

"But, he's our brother and stay together because we're family." said.

"Guys, what if he's actually the Spider-" said Lucy.

But before Lucy could finish her sentence, Lynn Sr. yelled from downstairs.

"KIDS! COME DOWN HERE!"

They all went down the stairs, one by one, a pair of footsteps gently tapped on the wood. Luckily, the wood didn't shatter under their weight.

The Loud sisters saw Rita and Lynn Sr. dress up in fancy clothes, Rita was carrying Lily who happily squeaked and squirmed in her arms.

"Kids, We're going out to dinner." said Lynn Sr. who shifted his bow tie straight.

"WHAT!?" They gasped.

* * *

To be Continued in Part II . . .

* * *

Sorry if I haven't been posting in a while and cutting this into parts. I try more best to write more but I've been stressed out lately.


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

**A/N:** This is an important announcement for the fate of this story.

 _I know I haven't been updating alot._

 _I've currently been stressed out by many personal things (Newer stories, school, family) that I won't go into much detail about since you probably heard this over and over again._

 _That's why I'm here._

 _But here comes the worst part: The good news and bad news._

 _Let's get this over with some simple questions._

 _..._

 **Have you seen my story?:** Currently, I have seen/read every single fic in the Spider-Man + Loud House crossover section.

 **Will you continue the story?:** Yeah, basically.

 **Are you going to recreate the Spider-Man kiss scene with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne?:** Of course! It's one of the most iconic scenes in cinema, why not?

 **Is anything '** **Spider-Man: Homecoming' related going to be in the story?:** I'll get into that, like, right now.

 _Now, the thing everything wants to hear._

 **Am I cancelling this story?:** No, far from it. I'm actually REBOOTING this story.

You may be thinking: ' _WHAT!? But this story is perfect, why change it_?'

The reason for that is because I feel like this story has run it's course and needs a update. a big update.

Another reason for my decision is reading other people's variation on the 'Lincoln becomes Spider-Man.' story-line and how they feel far superior than mine. Like Lightning McQueen in _Cars 3_ , the story is being outnumbered by the newer generation of stories who are better than the veteran in almost every way.

The plot-line is something like this: Lincoln, under the influence of Tony Stark, must defend his home of Royal Woods after a bite from a radioactive spider changed his life forever all while keeping his secret from his ten sisters. (Not the official summary but its similar.)

But traces of the original story is still going to be in the reboot so not everything in the original is going to disappear but rewritten.

So, I want to say thank everyone for the support and hope for a brighter future. _Stay awesome :)_


End file.
